


Stealing Kisses on State Lines

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you asked Joe what had happened, he would tell you he didn't know – he had been sleeping, really – but they totally won against the tree.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kisses on State Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 9, 2007 prompt at we_are_cities.

To say that their nice, comfy bus had broken down would be an understatement. To say that their nice, comfy, bus had exploded and hit a tree would be a more accurate description. Patrick kept telling him that was a gross exaggeration, but Pete wasn't really sure it was.

If you asked Joe what had happened, he would tell you he didn't know – he had been sleeping, really – but they totally won against the tree. Andy, for once, wouldn't say anything useful, just wave his hands at them and said, _go away, I have a headache._

That was how they ended up in a van, like the old days, but Patrick wasn't sure if he wanted to be this close to his band mates in a small van right now. As it turned out, Andy drove and ignored the remarks (_\--Man, you have a headache, are you sure you want to drive?_). Pete called shotgun when the white van had pulled up and everyone knew he was willing to fight tooth and nail to get it.

Joe shacked up in the middle row, armed with his pillow, blanket, and other miscellaneous things to occupy his time, while Patrick curled in the back next to the heat vent.

However, as luck would have it, they weren't able to acquire a trailer, so all the gear had to be split between the band van and the crew van. Patrick, who wasn't usually this grumpy, climbed over the seat to sit next to Joe, who just rearranged himself to accommodate the singer.

Pete's iPod was playing, wisps of sounds drifting softly from under his hood, and he had arranged himself so he sat in a patch of sunlight. Andy looked like he was feeling better as he merged onto the interstate.

Patrick leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling of the van.

 

The van stopped and Patrick woke with a start. He looked around at his band mates, wondering when he had fallen asleep. More importantly, he wondered where they were. He voiced that question quickly.

"We're still in Georgia. We're about to cross Florida's state line." Andy said before jumping out of the van. "If you have to use the restroom, go now." Patrick marveled at how much Andy sounded like his mother.

As he unbuckled his seat belt, he felt a familiar weight climb over him. The van door slid open and Joe pushed himself out. He waited for Patrick to get out before he pulled Patrick by the sleeve to the bathroom. The bathrooms were surprisingly clean.

Patrick found himself pushed into a stall, the other man quickly following. The lock clicked into place. Joe grinned at him and placed his hands on either side of Patrick's body. "Fancy meeting you here."

Patrick snorted but smiled anyway. Joe's hands came to rest against his hips and he nudged his nose against Patrick's before leaning in for a kiss. Patrick's lips were slightly chapped and Joe had forgotten to shave that morning, but it was slow and sweet and entirely what Patrick needed. Joe chuckled against his mouth and pulled away just barely.

"If I had known this was going to get you to relax, I would have done it way sooner, man."

Patrick grinned and caught Joe's lips in another kiss.

 

The atmosphere in the van was content when they got back on the road. Andy still drove and Pete stared out the window with a smile on his face and his notebook in his lap.

In the back of the van, Patrick and Joe exchanged small smiles and knowing looks, hands clasped tightly under the blanket.


End file.
